1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary reference number(TRN) for Over The Air Registration(OTAR) of a mobile telephone, particularly to an Over The Air Service Provisioning(OTASP) method by using the TRN in a mobile communication system. When a mobile telephone requests a registration through the OTASP system, the call is directly connected to an OTASP operator of a Customer Care Service Center(CCSC) and a corresponding exchange may be easily distinguished which connects the call while a user of the mobile telephone communicates with the OTASP operator of the CCSC. Thus, the present invention relates to the OTASP method of a mobile communication system by using the TRN to efficiently provide the OTAR of the mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the OTAR is a kind of service to subscribe and register with a mobile communication provider through the OTASP by using the mobile telephone without visiting certain places(for example, mobile communication agencies, CCSC, and so on). To accomplish an OTAR, it is required that a mobile telephone which is not subscribed yet, calls the CCSC and the user of the mobile telephone may communicate with the OTASP operator of the CCSC to give required information. Accordingly, the call generated from the mobile telephone which is not subscribed/or registered, may be connected from an exchange to the CCSC, and the subscriber of the mobile telephone may communicate with the OTASP operator of the CCSC on the phone. This is shown in Mobile Communication Standard(TIA/EIA/IS-725, TIN/EIA/IS41, TIA/EIA/IS-683; CDMA, TIA/EIA/IS-136; TDMA).
When the call is generated from the mobile telephone for subscribing to corresponding mobile communication service, a corresponding exchange which switches the call of the mobile telephone transmits voice information with a TRN to the CCSC through a Common Channel Signaling(CCS), in which the TRN includes information about the call. The CCS includes speech channel and signal channel respectively, and the signal channel has flexible signal information for controlling the several speech channels. Accordingly, the CCS may send/receive the call signal while the line is busy. And the CCS is used for carrying out registration to receive voice information of the subscriber and mobile telephone information, because it reduces the transmission time, and may transmit the data bi-directionally.
In the method of registering a mobile telephone through the conventional OTASP, the structure of the TRN has not been defined, and there has been nothing about a particular standard which discriminates an exchange connecting the call from other exchanges between the mobile telephone subscriber and the OTASP operator of the CCSC.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problems in the prior art it is an object of the present invention to provide an Over The Air Service Provisioning(OTASP) method of a mobile communication system of efficiently registering a mobile telephone through OTASP by transmitting a TRN packet to a CCSC, enabling establishing data networks between the CCSC and the mobile telephone in the case that a plurality of exchanges operate. The TRN includes information about a registration request call, exchange which switches the call, and the corresponding mobile telephone, respectively.
One embodiment to achieve the above object is to provide an OTASP method of the mobile communication system generating a TRN by an exchange through OTASP, transmitting the TRN to OTAF system, and providing OTAR of a mobile telephone through the OTAF system, comprising the processes of:
inserting information for discriminating an OTAR request call from other calls, information for discriminating the exchange itself from other exchanges, and information about the mobile telephone requesting the OTAR request call, in the TRN packet, and transmitting the TRN packet having the information to the OTAF system through a Private Automatic Branch Exchange(PABX) and a CCSC, and
establishing a data transmission path capable of data exchange between the OTAF system and the mobile telephone, and thereby providing the OTAR of the mobile telephone.
Particularly, the TRN packet includes header code having fixed bits for indicating the OTAR request call through the OTASP, point code having fixed bits for identifying the exchange which switches the OTAR call through the OTASP, and mobile telephone identity code having fixed bits for identifying the mobile telephone which requests the OTAR call.
And the OTASP method according to the present invention comprises:
a) in the exchange, after receiving the OTAR request call, generating the TRN packet having information about an OTAR request call being currently connected through the OTAF system, exchange identity information, and mobile telephone identity information, and transferring the TRN packet having the information and voice call to the PABX,
b) in the PABX, determining whether it has an OTAR request call after checking the TRN packet from the exchange, and directly transmitting the TRN packet and the voice call to an OTASP operator and operator server of the CCSC in the case of an OTAR request call, and
c) in the CCSC, transmitting the TRN packet to the OTAF system in order to activate a data transmission path for data exchange with the mobile telephone, and
d) in the OTAF system, establishing a data transmission path which is connected to the exchange and the mobile telephone after checking the TRN packet.